In rubber crawlers, technology exists wherein adjacent core members are coupled together using coupling members such as coupling rings in order to retain tension between core members (for example see Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1 discloses a rubber crawler wherein closed opening portions are formed in wing portions of a core member and adjacent core members are coupled together by hooking coupling bodies into the closed opening portions of adjacent core members.
Patent Document 2 discloses a link type rubber crawler employing an integral link type core member wherein a core member portion is integrally formed with a link portion. In this link type rubber crawler, adjacent integral link type core members are coupled together by inserting coupling pins into the link portions of adjacent integral link type core members. Patent Document 3 discloses a link type crawler wherein bulging portions are formed to wing portions of a core member, the bulging portions of adjacent core members overlap, and adjacent core members are coupled together by inserting rod members into circular void regions between the bulging portions.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-001595
Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 10-67349
Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 2007-50771